


Empok Nor

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Un desembarco de reconocimiento ha ido terriblemente mal.





	Empok Nor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empok Nor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492419) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Por acuerdo con la autora y por preferencia mía, esta traducción da más peso a la prevalencia de las ideas, las pequeñas tramas, y las circunstancias imaginadas que a seguir que las características del formato por el cual fueron expresadas al pie de letra. Se conserva en lo posible la brevedad, sin embargo.

¿Cómo demonio había acabado así? Ocultándose de un asesino desquiciado en una estación espacial abandonada. Por supuesto, él era un pesimista natural y no esperaba sobrevivir mucho más. Y justo cuando las cosas entre él y Spock estaban yendo a mejor.

McCoy estaba asombrado de que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo como él, y albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que esto significara que lo preferiría vivo.

Un clic detrás de él lo hizo voltearse.

McCoy miró debajo de revólver de la pistola y dijo la única cosa que le restaba por decir:

—Te amo.

Spock asintió y dijo: «Lo sé», antes de apretar el gatillo.


End file.
